


I Didn't Want This From You

by Alyssa_85



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OKAY THIS IS PROBABLY A REALLY SHITTY SUMMARY, PLEASE GIVE THE STORY A CHANCE ANYWAY.</p>
<p> Phil Lester is your above average high school student. He's top of the class in every single lesson. Unfortunately, this makes him the perfect victim for one, Dan Howell. Dan spends every day making Phil's life a living hell.</p>
<p>Dan Howell is your below average high school student. He's not dumb by all means, he just doesn't try. Truth is, Dan's scared. Dan doesn't try in fear that if he does, he'll fail anyway.</p>
<p>It's not that Dan hates Phil, it's just he doesn't particularly like him. Until one day, Dan's world comes crashing around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dan and Phil WILL NOT be properly together at any point in the story. Yes, they will kiss. Yes, they will have sex. But, at no point will they be in a relationship.

**Dan's POV**

 I walked down the empty halls, my headphones blasting 'Muse' into my ears. I knew I should of been in lesson, maths, or something. Instead, I spent the time wandering the corridors. What's the point in trying when you know you're going to fail? It's absolutely pointless.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, and scuffed my shoes across the concrete floors. I was completely lost in my own world, until I hit the floor with a thud, one of my headphones falling out as I did.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry." I heard someone say. I lifted myself up, to find myself face to face with none other than Phil Lester.

"Lester. What's a dweeb like you doing out of class?" I snarled, pushing myself back onto my feet. "And why aren't you looking where you're going? I mean, surely, the point of those glasses is to help you see?"

Phil avoided my eyes. "I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"Look at me when you talk to me." I yanked my left earphone out. "It's rude not to look at someone you're talking to."

Phil brought his blue eyes to look at me.

"That's better," I said.

"I- um... I need to go."

"Really? But we were having so much fun."

"My- my teacher is expecting me back."

"You're such a loser." I stepped sideways, signalling that he could leave. He scurried past me, not once looking back. I sighed, shoved my headphones back in my ears then carried on my journey through the empty halls.

* * *

**Phil's POV**

I was glad for the day to finally be over. The sooner I got out of the school, and got home, the sooner I'd not have to see Dan for a whole two days. Score. I shoved my books into my bag, then headed off, my head down.

"Mr. Lester, hold back a second, please?"

I inwardly groaned. "Sure thing, Sir." I pulled my bag further onto my shoulder and walked back to his desk. "Yeah?"

"I must congratulate you on another A, Mr. Lester. It's really quite impressive. Never have I seen a student with straight As. There's usually always a B here and there. How do you do it?"

I laughed slightly. It was obvious he was lying, either that or he hadn't been a teacher long. "I just study a lot, that's all." I glanced at the door. I could no longer see student dashing down the corridor, ready for a weekend full of fun.

"As lovely as that is, Phil, but how often do you actually have some fun?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I can't help but notice your skin. It's been beautiful sunshine for weeks and you're still pale as a ghost."

"Um, Sir..."

"Sorry. Sticking my nose in. Habit. Well, off you go. Have a nice weekend, and stop studying so hard, Phil. It's not good for you."

"Right. Bye, Sir."

"Goodbye!" He waved at me as I left the classroom.

He wasn't wrong. I did barely leave the house, but it had nothing to do with studying. I just didn't have anywhere to go, or anyone to go there with. I didn't really have friends. Well, I did, just not ones that wanted to hang out with me outside of school.

"Oi, dweeb!" 

I clenched my eyes shut. Why is he still here? Surely he would be the first one to leave.

"Don't ignore me."

He was right behind me. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I flinched slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, matter-of-factly. 

"Thanks, I guess..." I spun on my heel to face him.

* * *

** Dan's POV **

I looked down at the blue eyed boy in front of me. He seemed genuinely terrified in my presence. I don't know whether I should be furious at the cheek, or pleased with how intimidated I made him.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but, um, what do you want?" Phil stuttered out.

"I thought I could walk you home."

"Excuse me?"

"I was waiting for you, I wanted to walk you home." I smirked.

"No thanks."

"Come on, dweeb. Don't leave me hanging."

"I can get home by myself. But, thank you."

"Philip Lester," I said through clenched teeth. "Don't leave me hanging. I waited for you, now you let me walk you home."

"Why? Why do you want to walk me home? Isn't that a little... Weird?"

I didn't really know myself why I wanted to walk him home, I just did. "Don't be a fucking moron, Phil. There's nothing weird about it."

"Fine. Whatever."

Phil pulled his bag further up onto his shoulder and began the walk home. We walked in silence, I was a few paces behind Phil. I picked up on a few of his habits, the way he pushed his glasses further up his nose every few minutes. The way he ruffles his black hair. The way he hums under his breath.

"Hey, dweeb?"

"I really don't like being called that. My name's Phil and you know it."

"Fine. Phil?"

"What?" He kept his back to me.

"Are you humming Muse?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Wow, who knew a loser like you would enjoy the same music as me."

Phil stopped for a second, until I caught him up. We walked in pace with each other.

"You like Muse?"

"They're my favourite band," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Mine too."

"What's your favourite song?"

"New Born. You?"

"It's hard to pick, they're all pretty fantastic."

"Yeah. Well, this is my house. Um, thanks for walking with me, I guess."

I watched as Phil walked away up his drive. As he closed his front door behind him, I felt a sudden wave of longing. Longing for him to come back outside and keep talking to me. What the fuck? I ruffled my hair then headed off home.

* * *

**Phil's POV**

I closed my door behind me, not once looking back at Dan. Why the hell had he been talking to me like an actual person? He hadn't done that for many years now. I was his main victim for harsh words, and lunch money stealing. I looked out of the peep hole on my front door. Dan was walking away, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and his head down.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry at the shittiness of this story so far. I'm hoping desperately I can write better chapters!

**Dan's POV**

For the next few weeks I walked with Phil back to his house. Despite him arguing about it everyday he still happily had conversations with me about random things. Those twenty minutes each day were one of my favourite things. When I'm with Phil I can't help but laugh. We have fun when we're together. We're good friends when it's just us, and although it's kind of pathetic, I can't help but to feel like he's a great friend. But, when I'm with my friends, he's just another loser. My biggest target.

* * *

**Phil's POV**

I walked down the corridor, my head down and my bag hanging from my shoulder. I wanted desperately to get to my next class without meeting Dan or his friends. I had no idea what was going on in Dan's little brain. When it's just the two of us, he's one of the nicest people I've ever met, yet when he's with his friends he treats me like I'm a bit of dirt on the bottom on his shoe. Thankfully, I made it to my English class without any interruptions. I wandered in and settled into an empty seat, staring ahead at the whiteboard.

"Okay, class. So, I know it's the middle of the school year, but today we have a new addition to the class. Come on in, Dan."

My eyes widened as the boy with the brown hair walked into the classroom. Why? I glanced around, looking for any empty seats that weren't next to mine. Everybody had someone already in the seat beside them. I slunk down in my chair, hoping to God that this would turn out to be a prank and Dan would walk out laughing.

"There's a seat next to Mr. Lester. Go ahead."

I clenched my eyes shut. 

"Philip," Dan greeted, sitting down in the seat beside me.

I nodded my head, avoiding his brown eyes that I could feel staring into the side of my head.

"How lucky is this? Last lesson every Friday we can walk straight out of school without me having to look for you."

"Why? Why are you so insistent on walking home with me?"

Dan punched my arm, causing me to wince.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I hissed, keeping my eyes on the whiteboard.

"For doubting our friendship."

"We don't have a friendship. This isn't a friendship."

"Dweeb, don't fucking push me."

I ignored him, just listening to the teacher explaining our work for the day.

* * *

The lesson went by pretty quickly. Dan had spent the entire lesson humming my favourite Muse song, and begging me to help him with the work.

"Before you leave class, I'm assigning a weekend project." Our teacher laughed at all the unenthusiastic groans. "You'll be working with the person you're sitting next to. I want it in for Tuesday."

"I'll come by your house on Saturday afternoon?" Dan asked as we walked out of the classroom.

"Don't bother. I'll do the project and put your name on it."

"I said, I'll come by on Saturday. I want to help."

"But will you actually help?" I questioned.

"Fucking dweeb." Dan pushed on my shoulder, with my lack of balance and unexpectedness, I fell sideways to the ground. Dan's laughing echoed around my head. "Don't walk near me."

I looked up at Dan. His friends stood around him, patting his back and laughing.

* * *

** Dan's POV **

I glanced down at Phil, while my friends patted my back and laughed. He looked like he was about to cry. Why the fuck did I do that?

"Come on guys, I'm starving," I announced, turning my back on the black-haired boy who was lying on the floor. As I walked away, I turned and mouthed a sorry to Phil. He glared at me, then pushed himself to his feet. He stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Guys, I'll catch up. I left my football kit in my last class."

"Alright, mate. We'll be waiting outside."

I spun on my heel and made a run for the direction Phil had walked in. Eventually, I caught up to him. He stormed into the boys bathroom. I followed him, slowly opening the door. He was stood in front of the sinks, staring into the mirror.

"Phil," I said. He jumped, but didn't turn to face me.

"What's your problem?" He asked through clenched teeth. "One minute you're so nice, the next you're pushing me to the ground and insulting me. If you want a secret friendship look elsewhere. I don't want to be friends with someone who does nothing but taunt me when with other friends."

"I know. I'm a dick. I can't help it. Whenever my friends come over, I need to put up my shield of defence. And that means not liking you."

"Why? Am I really that embarrassing?"

"It's not that, Phil. It's just-"

"Save it. I've had enough. It's been weeks of these mood changes. Either be my friend or don't."

"Can I come over on Saturday?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Whatever. I'll see you later, Dan."

* * *

**Phil's POV**

It was little over twelve when I heard a rap on the door. I took a deep breath then went to answer. Dan was stood there in skinny jeans and a black top. It was the first time I'd ever actually seen Dan out of his school uniform and in his home clothes.

"Philip," he greeted.

"Phil. My name is Phil."

"Philip," he repeated, grinning slightly.

"Let's just get this over and done with."

I led Dan up to my room, and sat down on my floor.

"Cool room," Dan said, sitting opposite me and looking around at posters that covered the walls.

"Thanks."

"So, what are we doing then?"

* * *

** Dan's POV **

Phil and I worked our arses off for hours before Phil finally suggested a break. We set the work aside and went to the kitchen for some food.

"What do you want?" Phil asked.

"Something filling, all that hard work had really tired me out."

"Hard work?! Dan, you barely did anything!"

"I watched you do the hard work, that was tiring enough."

"You're such an arse," Phil muttered, opening a cupboard and pulling out two mugs. "Tea?"

"Uh, sure. Aren't you going to close that?" I asked Phil as he walked away from the still open cupboard.

"It's fine."

I rolled my eyes, closed the door then took a seat a top of the side.

"Should you be sitting there?"

"It's fine."

"I think you're forgetting this is my house and we're not even friends."

"We are too friends."

"No. You're someone I've been stuck with. Completely and utterly against my will."

"Bullshit. You're glad I'm here."

"Oh, definitely."

I eyes trailed down Phil's back and rested on his behind. I involuntarily gasped, blushing profusely.

"You alright?" Phil asked, turning back to me.

"I- um, yeah I'm good." Phil furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"You're acting weirder than usual."

"I'm not weird."

"I guess not. You're just a big dick."

"Philip, if you want me to be even worse with you at school, I'd stop insulting me."

"If you want to be friends, I'd stop threatening me."

"Who said I want to be friends?" I scoffed, smirking slightly.

"You already think we are friends," Phil pointed out. He handed me a mug, then sat at the table.

"We are."

"We're dysfunctional acquaintances."

"Come off it, Philip. We know too much about each other to be acquaintances."

"Daniel, all I know about you is you're a dick to me when you're with friends, and your favourite band is Muse."

"You know that I like you."

"No you don't."

I jumped off of the side, and knelt down in front of Phil.

"What are you doing?"

I put my hands on Phil's knees and parted them. Phil's cheeks had gone a dark shade of red, and his hands were trembling. I shuffled forwards so I was right in-between Phil's legs, looking up at him.

"Daniel, stop it. This is weird."

"How can I prove that, despite my rudeness around my friends, that I like you?" I whispered. My hands were resting on Phil's thighs, dangerously close to his crotch area. I didn't know what I was doing, but Phil's obvious nervousness gave me a sense of achievement so I kept going. He looked down at my hands and gulped.

"Am I making you nervous, Philip?"

"Dan, seriously, what are you doing?" I took Phil's mug from his hands and placed it on the table.

"Answer my question, Lester."

"You're just creeping me out." My hand trailed closer to his crotch, I watched in satisfaction as Phil's eyes fluttered close at the contact.

"You're not pushing me away." I palmed over the fabric of his jeans.

"I-I don't want too," Phil admitted through shaky breaths.

"Good." I removed my hands from his thighs, and placed them lightly on his waist. "Philip?"

"Uh huh?" He was looking down at me now, his blue eyes shimmering. I stood up, and towered over Phil.

"Can I- um- kiss you?"

Phil didn't have the chance to answer as I crashed my lips to his, my arms wrapped around his neck. It took a minute of desperate moving for Phil to return the kiss, his arms snaking around my waist.

Moments passed before we pulled apart.

"What the hell was that?" Phil asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"This didn't happen."

"Huh?"

"You fucking tell anyone I kissed you, I swear to God I'll hurt you."

"Dan?"

"This fucking stays between us," I said through gritted teeth. Why the fuck did I kiss him? I'm not a fucking faggot.

"What the hell?"

"I fucking mean it." I slammed my hand on the table. "You're disgusting."

* * *

** Phil's POV **

I ran after Dan as he made his way through my house. "For Godsake, Dan! Come back here!"

"Piss off!" He yelled, shoving the front door open. "Leave me alone!"

He left the door side open as he ran off down the street. I stood in the doorway, completely and utterly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut warning. (I'm awful at writing smut ahaha!)

** Phil's POV **

It had been a week since Dan kissed me in my kitchen, and Dan had been completely avoiding me. I can't say I wasn't happy about it. He was no longer following me home, or even, bullying me. He had been staying completely away from me. I also can't say I wasn't actually kind of missing him. I missed the funny walks home. I missed having someone to actually talk to.

I sat down on my living room sofa. Like everyday, my parents were at work. Another boring, lonely weekend. I turned the TV on, and began a fun-filled game of Mario Kart.

I had been playing for approximately three hours when the door knocked. I groaned, paused the game and went to answer. Upon opening the door, I was pushed inside and the door was slammed behind the intruder.

"What the hell, Dan?!" I shouted. Dan had hold of my shoulders, stopping me from falling to the floor.

"Sorry. I didn't want anyone to see me."

"Why are you here?" I asked, shaking his hands from my shoulders. "I thought you didn't want me near you?"

"I can't stop fucking thinking about you."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry." Dan's cheeks were red, and his hair was dishevelled.

"Dan, you're really confusing me. What do you want from me?"

"I just want you."

I scratched the back of my neck. Was he saying what I think he was saying?

"Please, Philip?" He was actually begging me. His hands clasped tightly together.

"I- um, Dan?" I stuttered.

"I'll get on my knees if I have too."

"I don't understand what you want from me, Dan."

"I'll show you."

Dan grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly.

"You just wanted a hug? Why didn't you say that?" I returned the gesture by wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I don't just want to hug you." He removed his arms from around my neck and placed his hands tentatively on my bum.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"Fuck. I'm sorry," he mumbled. I grabbed the sides of his face and connected our lips.

"Is this what you wanted?" I whispered against his lips.

Dan nodded.

* * *

** Dan's POV **

Phil's hands stayed on my cheeks as we kissed. It was hesitant, and kind of awkward, but I didn't mind.

"Are you going to kiss me back or what?" Phil questioned, looking into my eyes.

I snaked my arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

Before we knew it, the kissing had heated up and I was straddling him on his sofa. Phil's hands rested under my butt, whilst mine roamed over his chest.

"Fuck, Phil," I moaned out as he squeezed. He let out a low chuckle, squeezing harder.

"Not right now, Daniel."

"Dirty fucker."

"Language, Dan."

"Are you serious? We're heatedly making out, and you're telling me off for using bad language? Who are you?"

"Philip Lester, you'd think you'd know that by now."

"Shut up."

"You're the one that stopped kissing me, giving me the opportunity to talk again."

With that, I smashed my lips to his again, my fingertips trailing over every inch of his chest.

"Wait, hold on," Phil mumbled against my lips.

"What?"

"I'm uncomfortable, get off me for a second." I groaned in frustration but picked myself up from his lap nonetheless.

Phil stood up, and began unbuttoning his jeans.

"Woah, man! What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Getting more comfortable."

"Uh, what if your parents come home?"

"They won't, but if it makes you more comfortable we can go to my room."

"I- um, okay."

Phil took my hand, then pulled me forcefully to his room. When there, he threw me down onto the bed. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Damn, Phil."

He yanked his jeans down his legs and stepped out of them. "That's better. Now, where were we?"

"Fuck," I breathed out, staring at the half naked boy in front of me.

"No, we were just kissing."

I grinned. "You're hot."

Phil fanned his hand in front of his face, fluttering his eyelashes under his glasses. "Oh, Daniel, you do flatter me."

"Are you going to come back here, or do I need to come to you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

** Phil's POV **

I sat down on the bed, my back against the headboard. Dan climbed back on me.

"This is still uncomfortable," I moaned, lacing my fingers in the waistband of Dan's skinny jeans.

"Are you telling me you want me to take my jeans off?" Dan asked, smirking.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you to do."

"All you had to do was ask."

I groaned as Dan climbed off my lap, leaving my bare legs cold. He stood in front of my bed, his fingers fiddling with the jeans button.

"Phil, I need your help, it's stuck."

"You're seventeen and you can't undo your own jeans?"

"No you moron, I want you to undo them for me. Jesus, Phil."

I chuckled. I sat on the edge of my bed, my legs hanging off the side. Dan stood directly in front of me. I slowly pulled the zipper down, making sure to brush over his hard cock. He sucked in a breath. My hands pulled the jeans to the floor, along with his black boxers. I wrapped my hand around it, and pumped. I looked up at, and smirked. He was chewing his bottom lip, his eyes fluttered close. I slowly wrapped my mouth around his member, running my tongue around the tip.

"Fuck!" He blurted, his fingers lacing into my hair.

* * *

** Dan's POV **

Phil's mouth worked my dick like an expert, his hands resting on my backside to steady me. My hands wound into his hair.

"Fu- fuck, Ph- Phil! I'm gonna cum!" I shouted, my hips bucking. Phil's head carried on bobbing, pushing me over the edge. I moaned loudly as the orgasm took over and I blew my load into his mouth. He swallowed it all, then pulled away.

"That was quicker than I expected," Phil said, wiping his mouth the the back of his hand.

"What?"

"I was expecting you to last longer, you know, with all your experience."

I bent over, pulled my boxers back up and sat down beside him. "I have no experience."

He looked at me. "Really? I thought with all your popularity you'd have girls hanging off you left right and centre."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Surprisingly, no. I mean, yes, girls do hang all over me, but I've never gone further than over the underwear touching. Needed to find the right person."

"And I'm the right person?" He grinned, his tongue poking out of his teeth a little.

"I guess so. Want me to help you with your not-so-little problem?" I asked, gesturing to the tent in his boxers.

"Oh, um, okay?"

"Lay back."

* * *

**Phil's POV**

I lay back on my bed as Dan asked.

"Lift your hips."

I arched my back, and Dan slid off my underwear, discarding them on the floor.

"You ready?"

"Uh-huh."

Dan skillfully took my cock in his hand and rubbed. It didn't take long for me to blow, cum covering my t-shirt.

"Probably should of taken that off before I did that, sorry," Dan stated sheepishly.

"No big deal, happens all the time," I replied, sitting up.

"You don't normally take your shirt off when you masturbate?"

"Sometimes, as a treat." I tried to conceal the grin that threatened to take over my face.

"Are you uncomfortable in your own body or something?"

With that, I burst out laughing. "Of course not, I'm a stone-cold fox," I joked. I carefully pulled my shirt over my head.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not," Dan said, smiling at me.

"No, I'm not uncomfortable in my own body, and yes, I always take my shirt off when I masturbate."

"So how do you get cum on your shirt all the time?"

"Jesus, Dan. I was joking!" I laughed, hitting his arm playfully.

"Oh."

"You should probably go, my parents will be home soon."

"You don't want me to meet your parents?"

"Not really. Besides, I need to shower and put this shirt in the wash. I'll see you at school, Dan."

"We're not even going to cuddle?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Not today. See ya."

"Wow, fucking rude."

"Language."

"No. Don't fucking 'language' me,  Philip," he shouted.

"Calm down, Dan." What was his problem?

"You just gave me my first blowjob and you're really kicking me out ten minutes after?"

"I didn't realise you wanted more than that," I said, furrowing my eyebrows. He rolled his eyebrows, pulled on his jeans then stormed out. I didn't bother following him, I just grabbed up my discarded boxers and threw them in my wash basket. I grabbed some new clothes from my drawers, then went for a long shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed a lot longer when I was writing it, but okay.


	4. Chapter 4

** Phil's POV **

I sat down on the grass, watching Dan across the large field. He was kicking around a ball with his hooligan friends, whilst girls stood around the pitch practically swooning at him. I nonchalantly sipped my water as my eyes followed Dan. He hadn't spoke to me since he was last at my house and he stormed off as if I'd done something wrong. Not that I've tried to speak to him, that would of only resulted in me getting either physically or emotionally hurt.

"Phil, what are you staring at?" Cara, my best, and only, friend asked, waving her hand in front of my face. I hadn't told her about what had gone down between Dan and I at my house, I felt kind of awkward about it if I'm honest.

"Uh, nothing," I replied, turning to face her.

"You're blushing. Why are you blushing?"

I touched my face lightly. She was right, my cheeks were burning. "It's hot. Like, really hot."

"It's warm, not hot. Do you like one of the girls over there? Spill it."

"I don't like anyone, Cara."

"Wow, how rude."

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I thought we were friends!"

I threw my head back and chuckled. "I meant as more than a friend. You know exactly what I meant."

"Yeah. Yeah."

I reverted my gaze back to Dan, and felt a pang of... Jealousy? He had a girl with her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed ferociously. My mouth dropped as I stared at the exchange. Did they know they were at school? I stood up suddenly.

"Phil? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll be back in a moment," I said, pulling my bag onto my shoulder.

"Wait! I'll come with you."

"No. I need the bathroom, that's just weird." I smiled at her. "I'll see you next lesson."

"I'm not in your next class."

"I'll text you later. See ya, Cara." I ruffled her red hair, then took off across the field towards the school building.

* * *

** Dan's POV **

I dribbled the ball down the pitch, making sure no one on the opposing team tackled me to the floor. The girls standing by the side of the pitch screamed my name, annoying me slightly. I mean, could they be louder?

"Girls, please hush yourselves. I get that I'm a good looking guy, but you're seriously putting me off," I called, sending them my best smirk, making sure my dimple was fully on display.

In my moment of distractedness, some guy from the opposite team tackled me, causing me to fall in a heap on the ground. I would of been angry had my eyes not caught a black-haired boy sitting across the field, laughing with some girl. Phil. Philip Lester was sitting there, head back laughing. With someone that wasn't me? I know I had no right or reason to feel jealous at what I was seeing, but I did. I thought I was the only one that could make the boy laugh that way. _Well Philip Lester, two can play at that game._

I got up from the grass, and walked closer to the girls.

"Alright, ladies. Who fancies me the most?" The girls squealed, their hands shooting up into the air.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, moe."

I pointed to the smallest of girls, with dark hair and pale blue eyes. Just like Phil. I put my hands on either side of her face, and pressed my lips to hers. She responded almost instantly. It didn't take two seconds for the kiss to heat up. I put my hands under her legs, then lifted. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as she kissed me with so much force I was actually surprised I wasn't even slightly turned on by it. I turned around slightly so I could see Phil. He was staring at us, eyes wide and mouth open. He then stood up, had a little exchange with the girl and stormed off into the school.

I carefully put the girl back down. "I have to go. Thanks."

She just nodded, her hand touching her slightly swollen lips.

I said goodbye to my friends then took off in a run towards the school. It didn't take long to figure out the most obvious place Phil would run off to. I hurried through the corridors, and towards the boys bathroom. I pushed the heavy doors open, and walked in. Just as I'd imagined, Phil was stood against the wall, scrolling through something on his phone.

"Lester," I said, forcibly closing the door.

"Daniel," he replied, not looking up at me.

"What's wrong, man? Got a bad case of jealousy?"

"I have no idea what you mean." This time, he looked over his phone at me.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." I stalked closer to him.

"What do you want, Daniel?" He shoved his phone into his trouser pocket.

"I think you know exactly what I want, Philip."

"To annoy me?" By now, I was directly in front of him.

"Don't be rude, Philip."

"Do you really want to be doing that right now?" He asked as I palmed at the front of his jeans. How was he so calm?

"How are you so collected?"

"You're doing anything but turning me on right now." He shrugged.

"I'll fucking show you turned on," I growled, dropping to my knees.

"Seriously, Dan? We're standing right in front of a door, if anyone was to walk in, we'd be caught straight away. Do you really want to risk that?"

I quickly stood back up, grabbed Phil's arm and dragged him into one of the stalls. "Be quiet, don't make a fucking sound, dweeb."

"You're dominant today."

"Shut up," I hissed. "How the fuck am I going to do this?"

"Depends, what are you trying to do?"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

I pulled the toilet seat down, and sat a top of it. "Now, if anyone walks in, you can pretend you're just peeing."

"Are you honestly sure you want to do this here? Seems a bit, um, desperate."

"I am fucking desperate, dweeb."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Get it over with then, if you're that desperate."

I fiddled with the buttons and zipper on Phil's school trousers, then dropped them along with his boxers to the floor.

"Aren't you even slightly turned on?" I asked in disbelief.

"You haven't exactly done anything that's worthy of a hard on, Dan."

I shot my hand out and grabbed his cock, smirking when it began to react. "There we go."

Phil sucked in a breath as I trace the tip with my tongue.

"Shit, Dan," he moaned.

"Shut up for fucksake! Don't make any noise."

"With a mouth like yours that's pretty damn hard."

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, and chuckled. "How sweet. Now, shut up."

Phil nodded his head, and rested his hands on my shoulders. I bobbed my head up and down his hard cock, the head hitting my throat. It was times like that I was happy I didn't have a gag reflex.

"Hum," Phil said, his voice hoarse.

I pulled my head away, making him whine.

"What?"

"Hum. When your mouth is wrapped around me, hum. It feels good. At least, I think it might."

I nodded my head then wrapped my lips back around his dick. I hummed a tune as I bobbed my head. Phil's hands pulled at my hair, and his head was thrown back. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to moan by the way he was quietly whimpering. Every time my mouth found the tip of Phil's dick I ran my tongue over the top.

"F- fuck, Dan. I-I'm going to cum!"

I growled at his volume, and sent him over the edge. He cummed violently down my throat causing me to choke slightly, but I swallowed every last drop nonetheless. I pulled away. Phil was shaking, his eyes closed and mouth open.

"How was that for turned on?" I teased, wiping his now flaccid penis with some tissue so he could pull his boxers back up without them being uncomfortable.

"You're a little shit, Daniel," he breathed. Phil pulled his boxers and trousers up swiftly.

"Don't use that language with me, Philip."

"How many times have you done that?"

"What?" I asked, unlocking the bathroom stall.

"That. What you've just put me through."

"What did I put you through, Philly?" I cocked my head and smirked at him.

"The most intense orgasm I've ever had." He leant against the sinks, staring at me with his sky blue eyes.

"Never. I've never done that."

"I'm just glad no one walked in, how would you explain that?"

I washed my mouth out in the sink, then shoved some gum in. "No one would know that I was in there. They could only see your feet."

"We were talking, Daniel."

"Shut up. I don't want to think about that. Let's just leave and forget about this."

"How can I forget about this? I'm still coming down from that flipping orgasm."

"I'm glad I made you cum that hard."

The bell sounded through the bathroom. "Lesson time. I'll see you later, Daniel."

"Dan. When we're alone, call me Dan."

"But I like Daniel."

"Fine. Dweeb."

Phil turned on his heel to walk away.

"Wait!" I practically shouted.

"Yes?" He turned his head to look at me.

"You forgot this." I leant forwards and pressed my lips to his. "I'll see you in English."

"Bye, Daniel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at writing smut I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

** Dan's POV **

Friday. From the first day of school Friday was always my favourite day. I'd always loved the fact that after final period, I could go home and forget about the shittiness of school. I could forget that I had piles of work that would be due in in just a few more days. Because, when the bell struck three it was my time. My time to do what I want and not have a care in the world.

I walked along the street, making my way to the school gates.

"Yo, Howell!" I heard someone shout. I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned around. Jace, one of my closest friends, was running up the street dragging someone along behind him. I caught a small glance of black hair and pale skin. Phil. I sighed, running my fingers through my straight brown hair.

"What are you doing, Jace? It's half eight in the morning, do you have to start torturing the dweebs this early in the morning?" I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand.

"He was just asking for it."

I locked eyes with Phil, the beautiful blue of them becoming shimmery with unshed tears. "It's too early for this, Jace. Let him go, we've got all day."

"But, Dan," he whined, frowning.

"Jace. I mean it. I can't be arsed with this so early in the day. Get him at break."

Jace let go of Phil's blazer. "You're fucking lucky, loser," Jace spat, glaring at Phil.

Phil smoothed down his ruffled clothes.

"What do you say?" He demanded.

Phil just squeaked, clearly terrified of the situation.

"Are you going to let him get away with that, Dan?"

"What?" I asked, turning my attention from the terrified boy in front of me.

"He's not thanking you for letting him get away."

I didn't want to hurt Phil, but I knew I had to keep up appearances. I had to keep my friends thinking I didn't like him. I don't know what I'd do if they found out I actually quite liked hanging out with the boy. They'd torture me. I took a long stride forwards, and grabbed at the front of Phil's shirt. "What do you say?" I was right up in his face, and honestly, I wanted to kiss him. I was so close I could feel his breath on my face, and smell the minty scent of his toothpaste.

"I'm so very thankful for you letting me go," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Say it like you mean it," Jace warned.

"Thank you," Phil said again.

"Much better." I dropped my hand. "Let's go, Jace." I turned on my heel and walked away with Jace just behind me. I could feel Phil's eyes staring daggers at my back. I felt awful, I really did. I wanted to run back, wrap my arms around him and whisper apologies into his ear. 

* * *

** Phil's POV **

I watched Dan and his friend walk away. I could still feel Dan's breath on my face. I hadn't expected Dan to actually tell his friend to kind of leave me alone, I expected them to at least force me into giving them my lunch money or whatever.

I shrugged my bag further up my shoulder then made my way to the school building. Cara was waiting at our normal waiting place, her face buried in a book. I chuckled, it was the same day in day out. She got here half an hour early just so she could read a book without her little siblings climbing all over her. 

 "Cara!" I called, making her jump.

"You're late. Everything alright?" She questioned, closing her book.

"Everything's fine. What are you reading today?"

She looked at the cover of the book. "My Sister Jodie."

"Again? Seriously, you read that book at least once a month. It's not even aimed at your age group," I replied.

She slotted the book in her bag. "It's a brilliant book though. You should know it's my favourite by now."

"I do know, but how can you stand to read the same book over and over again? Surely it can't be fun knowing exactly what's going to happen?"

"You just don't understand the beauty of reading, Phillip."

"I guess not."

She linked her arm with mine as we walked towards our first class. "Can I ask you something?"

I swivelled my head to face her. "Sure. Anything."

"There's that dance coming up in a few weeks, right?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked. "Are you going with anyone?"

"You're my only friend, who would I possibly be going with?"

"You're dreamy, Phil. I'm surprised you haven't got girls chasing you."

My mind went to Dan. What is he? We'd never really actually spoke about our feelings towards each other. I mean, we weren't not friends, but we weren't enemies either. Well, we weren't when we were in the bedroom

"Earth to Phil?" Cara had stopped and was a few paces behind me.

"What are you standing there for? The bell's already rung, we'll be late."

"I asked you a question," she said, jogging to catch up with me. "Stop walking for a second, Phil."

"What's going on, Cara?"

She stepped in front of me. She was a few feet shorter, so she had to look up at me to meet my eyes. She took my hands in hers, and smiled. She looked... nervous? The red head in front of me took a deep breath. "Phil, will you please take me to the dance? I really want to go, but no one asked me."

"You actually want to go to that? It'll be full of the popular kids, why can't we do something else?"

"Please, Phil?" Her eyes held mine, not blinking.

"Why do you want to go so badly? Is there a boy you like going?"

"Maybe. If he agrees to come, then yes, he'll be there." I blinked slowly.

"Alright. I'll come, but you have to point the sucker out to me."

Cara grinned, and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you!"

"Sure thing."

* * *

That day, as the bell for break sounded throughout the school, my mind wondered down the dark spiral of bullies. 'Get him at break' Dan had said. Well, it was break, and I was scared. If I could just make it to the library where I'd meet Cara, I'd be okay. I wouldn't be pushed, shoved, money stolen. I'd be fine. I hurriedly packed my bag and made a break for it. Unfortunately, due to my hate for physical activity, I wasn't fast enough. I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me backwards and causing me to topple over. I hit the floor with a thud.

"Trying to get away?" Jace smirked, towering over me.

"I have to meet someone," I choked out.

"Who? Your boyfriend?" He sneered.

"No. My girlfriend," I replied. I'd been looking at Dan as I said it and I could of sworn I saw him flinch slightly.

"Little loser Lester has a girlfriend? Unbelievable."

I knew I shouldn't be putting Cara on the spot like that, it wasn't fair on her, but it saved a beating for 'being gay'. I didn't even know what I was, how could I expect others to understand, especially ignorant twats like they were.

"So who's this lovely lady then?" Dan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Her name's Cara."

* * *

** Dan's POV **

I was seething. Girlfriend? He didn't seem to mention that as he sucked my dick, and I sucked his. I was a douche, but I had morals. Well, kind of. She must have been the girl he was sitting the other day, she was the only person I ever saw Phil with. I didn't know her and yet I already hated her. I hated her fiery red hair, and the fact she got to hang out with Phil in public. I hated that Phil clearly actually liked her, unlike me, who is just a quick suck and it's 'get out'.

"Shit. I just remembered I have detention, I'll see you guys later," I said quickly, taking off down the hall. I hated Phil. I hated them. I hated that I care to much about what people think of me. I hated that I couldn't give Phil the same things Cara could. She could hold his hand, kiss him lovingly. She could be public with him.

* * *

** Phil's POV **

About five minutes after Dan took off down the empty hallway, his hooligan friends let me go without a scratch. They took my money, but that was it. I guess I was just having a lucky day.

I hurried off to the library. Cara was sat at one of the tables, staring up at the ceiling. I walked through the maze of chairs, bookshelves and tables until I reached her.

"Hey, you," I said, sitting opposite her.

"Finally. Break's almost over, where have you been?"

"In the hallway, on the floor mostly." I shrugged.

"I thought you said they were laying off you?"

"They were. Well, are. I walked away without a scratch, I say that's progress."

"Oh, Phil. I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Well there's not, so let's just forget it, yeah? Oh, and if anyone asks, you're my girlfriend."

I could of sworn I saw her cheeks flush slightly. "Uh, w-why?" She stuttered.

"I told the hooligans you were. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I guess."

* * *

** Dan's POV **

I sat at one of the benches on the field, my friends around me chattered like they hadn't seen each other in months. I just stared off into space, chewing my bottom lip. I was subtly searching the lunch space for Phil and his red head friend. It didn't take long for my eyes to lock onto them. Phil had his arm lazily wrapped around her shoulder as she clearly blabbed. At first I didn't think he was listening to her, but as he broke out into a laugh, his mouth practically reaching his eyes, my heart lurched. I watched as he threw his head back his arm clutching his stomach. I couldn't stand it.

"I'm fucking sick of looking at that twat. I'll be back in a moment." I pushed away from the table and stormed over to where Phil was sat with _her._  Phil looked up at me, his smile dropping instantly when he saw the glare I was sporting.

"Look, faggot. I obviously can't stop you from coming to school, but stay the fuck out of my eye line. Your stupid black hair, and ghostly skin makes me sick. I don't want to see it. Fuck off inside, you disgusting piece of shit," I snarled, my fists balled tightly.

Phil blinked, his eyes watering. Had I been too harsh? Had I pushed too much? Phil pulled himself up, grabbed Cara's hand then walked away, not looking back at me once. I felt my heart drop. Why the fuck had I done that? He'd never want to hang out with me again. I ran my fingers through my hair, then went back to my friends who all laughed, and patted me on the back.

* * *

** Phil's POV **

I had never dreaded a lesson before. I loved school. Every single lesson I did was a favourite of mine, but after lunch, I was dreading English. I was dreading sitting next to the boy who had verbally abused me just moments ago. After I pulled Cara into the school, I kissed her cheek and told her I'd see her later. She tried to fight it, and follow me but I slipped into the boys bathroom where she wouldn't dare step.

I took deep breaths in the mirror. I did had awfully pale skin, but I'd always liked the way my eyes and dark hair contrasted with it. They made my skin actually look less awful, or so I'd thought. Dan's words tore through me like a chainsaw. I didn't know why they'd hurt me so much. Dan and his friends had spent most of my school life insulting me. Dragging me down every chance they got, but for some reason Dan's words had hurt me more than anything. 

The bell rang, signalling it was time for last period. I ran my fingers through my dark hair. "You can do this. It's only an hour, just ignore him," I said to my reflection.

I collected my bag from the floor and stepped out. Flurries of students raced down the hall trying to get to their classes on time. Thankfully, my class wasn't far from the boys toilets, so with my head down and my bag held tight I stepped out into the mass of students.

I watched the door from my seat. Class started in thirty seconds and Dan still wasn't in his seat. I had hoped that meant he'd decided to ditch the class, but alas, he walked through the door and towards me. He sat down beside me.

"Hi," he whispered. Was he kidding me?

"Phil, answer me."

It went like that for over half the lesson, Dan whispering in my ear and me trying my damnedest not to respond in anyway.

I was looking at the whiteboard when I felt Dan's fingers pressing something into my palm that had been sitting open atop of my book. I picked the note up and opened it.

_I'm sorry, okay? Anyway, I was angry. Why didn't you fucking tell me you have a girlfriend? You let us do what we did, and didn't think to mention you were dating someone? Who the hell are you?_

I looked at Dan incredulously, then grabbed a pen to scribble a note back.

_I'm not forgiving you this time. You say you're a dick to keep your friends off your trail, but they weren't even there. You came over, by yourself, and starting attacking me. I'm done._

I pushed the note in front of him, and waited for him to give me one back. A few seconds later he did.

_Please, don't cut me out. Yes, I was a dick. Yes, I'm sorry. Yes, I want nothing more than to stay friends._

Friends. At least now I know what we are. He pushed a second note in front of me.

_Let me come over tonight? Please?_

He was looking at me, his eyes pleading.

_No. Don't come over. I don't want to spend any more time with you than I have too._

I heard Dan sigh. I didn't get any more notes after that. He stayed silent, his head resting on the desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not so sweet chapter. Sorry for the length, I had no idea what else to do for this one

**Phil's POV**

I was lying on my back, chatting to Cara, who was sat on the floor, when the door knocked. I excused myself from my best friend, and went to answer. When I pulled the door open, I was thoroughly surprised at who was standing there. Dan was staring down at the ground, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Dan? Didn't I tell you not to come round?" I whispered, staring up at the stairs to make sure Cara wasn't on her way down.

"Why are yo-" I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Cara is upstairs, shut your mouth if you don't want to be caught here."

"I wanted to see you."

"I told you not to come, Dan. You can't just keep showing up on my doorstep."

"Why? It's not like you have many visitors," Dan hissed.

"I have Cara upstairs right now. And why do you think insulting me more will make me want you here? Maybe you should take a class in manners and how to treat people, you're clearly rusty. Go home, Dan."

"Please, Phil?"

"Why can't you hang out with your actual friends?"

"I want to hang out with you."

I took a deep breath. "I already have company, Dan."

"I'll come back later."

I rolled my eyes, but smirked. His persistence was endearing. Creepy, but endearing. I looked around Dan towards the street, and when I saw no one I did something I never thought I'd do. I grabbed Dan's collar and smashed my lips to his, it kind of hurt but the feel of Dan's lips against my own masked the initial pain. Dan's hands slid around my back and squeezed my butt playfully. Then I pulled away.

"Come back at eight. My parents will be out."

Dan's cheeks were flushed and he was slightly out of breath. "Okay. I'll see you later." He turned on his heel and made a break out of my front garden.

I closed the door and went to join Cara.

"Who was it?" She asked, looking up at me with big eyes.

I sat down on the floor beside her. "Just someone trying to sell me something. Couldn't get rid of them."

"Are you feeling okay? Your cheeks are all flushed."

My hand went to my cheek automatically. "I'm fine. It's just hot in here, I'll open a window."

I pushed myself to my feet and walked to the window. I pushed at the window forcing it open. The warm air hit my face and instantly cooled me.

"Was he hot?" Cara asked.

"I -uh, what?"

"The sales-guy, what he hot?"

"I don't know, maybe?" I sat back down beside her.

"Well he either was or he wasn't."

"I thought you liked someone already," I said trying to change the subject from my make believe sales-person.

"I do. A lot actually."

"What's his name?"

"Are you actually that dim-sighted?"

"I must be." I nudged her lightly in the shoulder. "I can't exactly know who someone is unless you give me a name. I need to know who to beat up if they hurt you."

"Phil, you couldn't hurt a fly." She leant her head against my shoulder. "You'll find out who it is soon. The party is only a few weeks away."

"Yeah. When is it exactly anyway?" I asked, nonchalantly fiddling with my fingers.

"Fifth of June. Seven pm sharp, be there."

"At the party, or your house?"

"My house."

"Got it."

* * *

Cara left my house at half-seven, leaving me only half an hour to get ready for Dan's arrival. I took a quick shower, threw on a simple outfit then ordered a large pepperoni. It wasn't a date, but from the giddy way I acted up until Dan knocked on the door it may as well of been. I fiddled with cushions on the sofa, laid films across the coffee table (not that I was actually planning on watching any of them, they were just for show). When the door knocked at eight sharp, I smoothed down my chequered red and black shirt, and took a deep breath.

"Philip," Dan greeted, half-smiling at me.

"Were you just waiting outside my house until exactly eight?" I asked, stepping aside to let him walk in.

"Of course not. I'm not a stalker. I just happened to be really really on time."

Dan and I sat down on the sofa, not even slightly touching. There was a sense of awkwardness in the air. Dan tapped his hands against his knees, while pursing his lips.

"You wanna get straight to the snogging?"

"Who are you?"

I was taken aback by Dan's statement, he'd said it so nonchalantly, his eyes locked onto mine. "I'm Phil, moron."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant." He shifted so he was sat on one leg and facing me, I copied.

"What did you mean?" I shifted closer so our bent knees brushed.

"I mean, when we're alone you're an entirely different person than you are at school. You're more... confident."

"Maybe that's because when it's just you I'm not terrified of being beaten to a pulp. You're an entirely different person when it's just us. You're timid, and shy. It's weird if I'm honest. I'm used to your arrogant 'I'm better than everyone' act. I like you better like this."

"It's not an act. I totally think I'm better than everyone else."

"I'm going to say something to you, Daniel. Something I would never be able to say to you at school."

"What's that?"

"You act the way you do at school because you're scared. You act like you don't give a crap about anything, but in all honesty you care more than you should. You act like nothing hurts you but really you're just a scared little boy like the rest of us. Dan, you use your bullying as a coping mechanism. A way to try and forget your own insecurities." I'd known I'd said something wrong by the way Dan's face had contorted into a mixture of anger and possible, sadness?

"How about we stop talking, and get to that snogging now?"

Dan pounced on me, pushing me back against the sofa. He straddled my hips and worked his mouth against my neck his hands pawing at the front of my jeans.

* * *

** Dan's POV **

Phil moaned against my mouth as my hand trailed under the waistband of his jeans and over his hard-on. I softly ran my hand up and down, making sure not to give too much friction. I wasn't planning on taking this very far.

"Dan, harder," Phil pleaded, his hands resting on my thighs.

I looked up at the clock above his TV. "Is that the time, I have to go." I swung my legs off the side of the sofa and stood up. "See you at school, dweeb."

"Are you fucking serious? You're leaving me high and dry?"

"That's what you get for making assumptions on my life. Stay the fuck out of it."

Phil followed me to the front door. "Are you saying everything I said was wrong?"

"Yes. I bully people, especially you, because it's fun. It's nothing to do with my non-existent insecurities. See ya later, Philip." With that, I swung the door open and swaggered out into street. I could tell Phil was still standing at the door by the eyes on me feeling I had until I was out of sight from his house.


	7. Chapter 7

** Dan's POV **

That Monday, I acted worse than ever with Phil. I was still fuming about his assumptions on my life. Whenever I walked by him I made snide comments about literally anything I could think of. His hair, eyes, voice, laugh, nothing was safe from my harsh words. I even stupidly talked my friends into giving him a swirly. When he ran out of the bathroom, I watched from the corner as he wiped his wet hair from his forehead and made his way down the halls. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel awful when I saw him crying into Cara's shoulder later that day.

I sat on me and my friends' usual bench and watched as the still wet boy wiped at his eyes, my heart lurched for him. _No, you're not sorry, Dan_.

"Dan, you should of seen his face! It was hysterical!" Jace was laughing so hard he had tears trailing down his red cheeks. "Where were you?"

"Damn, I wish I hadn't missed it! Sorry mate, I had detention. Did he scream?"

Jace doubled over clutching his stomach as laughs emitted from his mouth. He could barely breath he was laughing so hard. I wanted to punch him for being such a dick, but then I remembered, I asked him to do it. I stupidly put another idea of how to get to Phil into his head. That's just another I'd have to add to the list of how to hurt him when I was with my friends.

"Yes! He was screaming like a little girl, Dan! It was fucking hilarious!"

"Sounds it, man." I clapped Jace on the back, silently wishing he would just disappear.

* * *

Phil's POV

"Oh, Phil. You need to tell someone about what's going on. This isn't right," Cara cooed, rubbing my back as sobs wracked through my body.

"Telling is pointless. Everyone knows if you tell on a bully it will just get worse."

"Phil, they shoved your fucking head down a toilet. It's disgusting. You can't keep just putting up with it."

"There's nothing anyone can do, Cara. If I do tell, what happens then? They get suspended for a week or two, come back and get down on me even harder. I'm old enough to learn to live with the shit people put me through."

Cara sighed. "You shouldn't have to put up with it. You're better than any person in this God damn school, you don't deserve any of the crap you're put through."

"No one deserves to be harassed and bullied, but hey ho, it happens."

"I'll get 'em for you."

"Huh?" I looked at my best friend incredulously.

"You heard me, I'll mess them up!" She balled up her fists and playfully punched me in the arm. "They won't know what hit 'em!"

"You couldn't hurt a fly, Cara. You're the biggest softie I know," I retorted, grinning at her.

"How dare you! I could too hurt them! I'll break their arms!"

"Calm it, girl. Can I have your hat?" I asked, gesturing to the beanie that was sat a top her head despite the fact it was spring and warm out.

"No way! This is my baby," she scoffed, scrunching her face up.

"That's a shame," I replied, smirking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

In a spur of the moment decision, I yanked the hat off her head and made a break for it down the field.

"Philip Michael Lester you get back here!" She shrieked, following after me.

"Absolutely not!" I called back, my feet pounded on the green grass.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!" Suddenly, I feel arms wrap about my neck and legs around my waist. Due to my surprise, me and the person on my back fell to the floor, when I heard the familiar giggles of my best friend, I rolled over to face her. "Jesus Christ, Cara! You could of broken something!"

Cara was rolling around on her back, laughing so hard her entire face had turned a dark shade of red. "I'm sorry," she panted. "I didn't realise we'd fall over."

"You jumped on my back when I wasn't expecting it! How would we not fall over?"

"I thought you were stronger than that," she teased, poking my nose. "I've changed my mind, you can borrow my hat. I'm feeling generous."

"Well isn't that sweet." I laughed along with the red head beside me.

* * *

** Dan's POV **

The rest of the day went by slow, lessons seemed longer than usual, teachers seemed more annoying than usual, and my heart seemed to race more than usual. I didn't know why my heart was pounding in my chest, I wasn't out of breath, or nervous. The only thing different was the boy standing at the front of the class, twiddling his thumbs with his eyes on the ground whilst some other kid was telling us 'dumb kids' about a tutoring thing that him and the rest of the nerds had been forced into.

It was last lesson and Phil's hair was dry and curly around his pale face. His eyes were no longer red meaning he hadn't cried much after break. I put my hand over my chest in fear that my heart was going to burst out when Phil made quick eye contact with me. His lips quivered, and once again his gaze dropped to the blue carpet. I wanted to shout his name to make him look at me again, but I thought better of it. When the talk was over, the black haired boy trailed out behind the rest of the nerds.

"Miss! Can I please go to the bathroom?" I called, standing up from my chair.

"Will you actually come back?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. I'll even leave my bag here so you can be sure."

"Fine. Whatever. Be quick."

I rushed out of the classroom. The nerds hadn't got far. Phil was quite far behind them, looking down at his phone as he walked slowly away. I took a breath, then took off in a sprint. I grabbed Phil from behind, my hand covering his mouth. He squirmed, clearly trying to get away. I dragged him into the bathroom.

"What the hell, Dan?!" He yelled, his eyes wide.

"I needed to talk to you," I replied.

"So you attack me?"

"I didn't attack you. I knew you wouldn't come willingly, I had to force you."

Phil rolled his eyes and shoved his phone in his pocket. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making my friends do what they did to you this morning."

Phil's jaw dropped, and he frowned. "You put them up to that? What the fuck is wrong with you?! Seriously? What is going on in that tiny brain of yours?" He said through gritted teeth. The hurt in his eyes tugged at my heart strings.

"It was stupid and I'm sorry."

I watched as Phil's fists balled up at his sides. _Was he going to punch me?_ We stood in silence for a moment, Phil's hands balling and unballing.

"If you're going to punch me, do it. I won't blame you."

"I'm not resorting to violence. You have to push me really far for that." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I have to get back to class. Bye, Dan."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Phil was already out of the bathroom and running down the hall.

I smashed my hands against the counters with the sinks in angry frustration. _I'm a fucking idiot_.

* * *

** Phil's POV **

Cara and I sat on the swing-set slowly rocking back and forth on our heels. My favourite times with Cara were always the ones that we didn't have to say anything. We just sat in silence enjoying each others company. It was always nice to have someone like that in your life, usually silences were awkward and uncomfortable. They'd be the times you'd pull out your phone and pretend to text, or play crap apps.

My mind was running over the scene that had occurred in the bathroom earlier in the day. It seemed between Dan and I, a lot had happened in that one bathroom. We'd fought, passionately made out, he'd given me my first blowjob. It was like our place or something. It was different this time though, I'd never had such an urge to punch him. Yes, he'd been bullying me for years, but when I found out that he'd put his apes up to shoving my head down a toilet I was the angriest I'd ever been. I'd had to count from one hundred just to stop my fist colliding with his smug face.

I was almost scared to go home, with the foreboding that Dan will be there and I really will hurt him. It was times like then I'd wished to God he hadn't strangely followed me home that day. I wished we'd never started whatever the hell it is that we were. I just wish he could go back to the twat who bullied me. Obviously though, it wasn't as easy as that. Dan had followed me home that day, we had started whatever the it was that we were.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I sat on my sofa, with the thought of going to Phil's. I wanted desperately to see him, and make him forgive me for the shit I'd done. A part of me felt like it needed the forgiveness for my heart to finally feel okay again. Until the day I'd followed Phil home and learned that he was actually kind of cool, I'd never felt guilty about hurting him, and I hoped to God it would go away again. I didn't want to feel guilty about something I couldn't help. I couldn't help hurting him. It was like it was wired into my brain that it was something I had to do.

I racked my fingers through my brown hair, making it stand up on edge.

"I have to go see him," I said to myself. I slipped on my black converse, then headed out.

Muse played loudly through a single headphone as I traversed through the streets. Cars rushed by at God knows how many miles per hour, sending a nice breeze my way. What would I say to Phil to make him know that I really am sorry about the whole toilet incident? I had never regretting anything as much as I regretting getting my friends to hurt Phil that way. It was an immature, and frankly, disgusting thing.

I looked up at Phil's house. By the lack of cars in the drive, I guess Phil's parents were out as they usually were. I rapped on the door, and waited. It didn't take long for Phil to open the door. He was in black jogging bottoms, a white shirt and mismatched socks. His hair was messy. He rubbed his sky blue eyes.

"Dan? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I never got to properly apologise earlier. I want you to realise just how sorry I am."

Phil smirked. "Really? You want me to realise that, do you?"

My eyes flickered left and right. "Yes?"

Phil grabbed the front of my T-shirt, yanked me inside and slammed his front door. He shoved me up against it, and messily connected our mouths. It wasn't exactly an enjoyable kiss, it was uncomfortable and awkward. He brushed his knee against my crotch, whilst his mouth explored my face. And then it happened, his mouth found my absolute weakness. I sucked in a breath as his tongue ran across my neck.

"Found it," he said, smirking at me.

"F-found what?" I stuttered. His hands had found their way into my boxers and were lazily pumping my hard-on.

"Your soft spot." He began sucking on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He was right, he had found my most sensitive spot. I clenched my eyes shut, thrusting into Phil's hand.

"Cum for me, Daniel," he whispered in my ear before nibbling softly on my earlobe. That sent me over the edge. I screamed as my orgasm hit me hard and fast.

"Shit," I breathed, then slumped down his door so I was sitting on the hard-wood floor.

Phil sat down beside me. "Want to take a shower before you leave? I can imagine you're sticky."

"If you're okay with that," I answered.

"Sure. I'll get you some clean clothes as well."

I followed Phil up to the bathroom. He handed me a towel, and some spare clothes. "Take your time, my parents shouldn't be home for a while yet."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh, and Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess I can forgive you for today. But, if it ever happens again, this stops. You never come back to my house. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Phil's POV

I was sat on the downstairs sofa, watching TV and waiting for Dan to emerge from the shower when I heard a car pull into the drive. My parents were home early, the one time I really didn't need them to actually come home while I was still awake and they did. I took off up the stairs. I could tell by the sound of running water and bad loud singing that Dan was still in the shower. I knocked lightly at first, but when I got no reply I banged harder. I heard the water shut off.

"What's up, Phil? Do you need to toilet?"

"No. My parents are home!" I replied, hoping to God they didn't walk through the door just yet.

"Oh. I'll be down in a moment."

"No, you don't get it. You need to get out of the bathroom, get dressed then get out before they see you!" I hissed.

"Why? What's wrong with your parents?"

"Nothing. But I have no explanation on why you're showering at my house. Or who you are."

The door unlocked and Dan stepped out with a towel draped around his waist. I grabbed his arm and yanked him into my bedroom.

"I'm your friend, and I spilt milk all over me so I needed to wash it off before it went all gross."

"Get dressed, Dan."

Dan dropped the towel, causing me to suck in a breath and the sight. I'd be lying if I said Dan wasn't hot. In fact, Dan was more than hot with his perfect body and cute boyish face. I looked up and down Dan, and when I reached his face he was smirking knowingly at me.

"Does me just standing here naked do it for you, Philip?" He asked, his voice low.

"Put some clothes on, Daniel. If my parents walk in now we're both dead."

"You'd have a lot of explaining to do."

"We both would. Now get dressed," I hissed. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Wait, you're actually going to let me meet your parents?" He questioned, eyebrows raised.

"No. You're going to come downstairs, say a quick hello, then you're going to leave," I replied.

"You're so mean."

I scoffed. "Don't go there."

I headed out of my room and down the stairs. My dad was sat at the kitchen table, while my mother bustled around adding things to two teacups.

"Hello, son," my dad greeted, smiling.

"Hi, dad. Mum."

"Want a cup of tea, dear?" She inquires, her back still to me.

"No thanks." I sat down opposite my father, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite. "What are you guys doing home so early?"

"We just finished sooner than we thought we would. How was school?"

I pushed down all actual memories of school, then went into an animated story about all the great things that had happened. That's when Dan walked in. My jogging bottoms hug low on his hips, his hair was curly and wet around his forehead. He was wearing one of my chequered shirts, and damn did it look good on him. I subconsciously licked my bottom lip, which thankfully Dan missed.

"Oh. Who's this?" My father asked.

Dan took a few confidant steps forwards and shoved his hand out to my dad. "I'm Daniel, Dan for short. I'm a friend of Phil's."

My dad took Dan's hand, shaking his firmly. "Nice to meet you, Daniel."

"I'm actually on my way out, but it was nice to meet you both."

"I'll just see him out."

Dan and I walked to the door.

"They seem nice."

"Sure. Thanks by the way."

"What for?"

"I was expecting you to force your way in for dinner or something."

"I a lot of things, Phil, but I'm not an idiot. I get that you're not comfortable with me being here for longer than necessary. In your own time. I really should be heading off, see you at school, dweeb."

I punch his arm lightly. "Bye, Dan." He looked behind me, then pressed a soft kiss to my cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

** Phil's POV **

Two weeks had passed since Dan met my parents. He'd been at mine a lot since then, even one night staying for dinner with me and my parents. It was weird at first, not even Cara had spent this much time with my parents and she'd been my best friend for years. Dan was at mine practically every night for two weeks. We'd played video games, listened to music and done basically everything you'd do with someone you'd call a friend.

"So, you going to that stupid party thing at school tomorrow?" Dan asked. He was laying on my bed, his head dangling upside down looking at me.

"Yeah. Cara's making me go with her."

"Making you? I thought you'd want to go with your girlfriend."

"Yeah. Sure, because a stupid prom, as everyone's calling it, is going to be so much fun even with my girlfriend." Even after a few weeks of pretending Cara was my girlfriend, it felt weird saying it out loud. Especially to the person who I do sexual acts with pretty much everyday.

"I suppose I'll go too. Get one of my many partners to join me."

"You can't come," I said.

He rolled over so he was on his stomach and looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Why not? If you can go with your girlfriend, why can't I?"

"Because, if you go then all your friends will too. Meaning, I can't have a good time for once."

"One, you said you weren't looking forward to it anyway. Two, they're already going. Three, I want to see you all dressed up."

"Wait, we have to dress up?" My eyes widened. Cara hadn't mentioned having to dress up, and that didn't impress me. I hated nothing more than getting dressed up in a penguin suit.

"Yeah. It's all suit and ties or some bullshit like that."

"Great. Just great," I replied.

Dan smirked. "I bet you're going to look hot."

"As if, but thanks."

"I should get going. I'll see you at the dance or whatever."

"Yeah, see ya."

I watched as Dan walked out of my room. Part of me was really excited about the dance, the part of me that actually enjoyed things like that, so not a lot. The other part of me was dreading it. I knew, with Dan and his apes going, something was bound to go wrong. I knew that somehow they'd ruin mine and Cara's night.

* * *

** Dan's POV **

I smoothed down my suit jacket in the mirror. No one could deny the fact I looked handsome as fuck with my hair straightened and this suit that fit all my curves perfectly. Phil wouldn't be able to resist me. Teasing Phil was always my favourite thing. He knew, in public, he could do nothing to show how badly he wanted to take me.

"Dan, sweetie, you're going to be late," my mum said, walking in. "Oh, Dan. You look so handsome. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Some girl, Emily, I think."

"What are you like, Daniel?" She laughed, shaking her head at me.

"Can you help me with this. I should of got a clip-on."

My mum tied the knot carefully. "What time are you picking this girl up?"

I looked at the digital clock beside my bed. "I should get going now actually."

"Can I get a picture of you first?"

"I suppose."

"By the door then."

My mother and I walked down to the front door, where I posed for a few pictures while my mum squealed at 'how cute' I looked. I couldn't help but grin along with her. When she was done, I opened the door and walked out into the warm air.

"Don't wait up, I have my key."

"Alright, sweetheart. Have fun."

I kissed my mum's cheek, then headed off into the street.

* * *

The dance was in full swing when I finally saw the beautiful raven haired boy walk through, a red head clinging to his arm as if her life depended on it. She looked up at him with her pale green eyes. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to be able to walk over and drag Phil away from her, but I knew I couldn't. And, besides, he looked happy. His smile was so big the sides of his eyes crinkled and tongue stuck out from between his teeth in the cute way I kind of adore.

"Dan, come on a dance with me!" My date, Emily, whined. She tugged on my arm pulling me to the centre of the room. She ground against me along to the music, making me nothing more than uncomfortable. I looked over her shoulder at Phil, who was standing against a wall with his girlfriend sipping on their drinks. Oh how I longed to be over there with him. As the song drew to a close, and a new one started Emily stopped grinding and turned to me with a smile.

"What?" I asked, 

"I can't believe you asked me. Out of all the girls in the school, you chose me. Thank you so much, Dan."

"Uh, you're welcome I guess."

She tapped my nose, "You're so cute."

"So are you."

She squealed and threw her arms around me crushing me in a bear hug. Then, much to my absolute dismay, a slow song started. She manoeuvred herself and I into a waltz position and started to sway to the music. I carried on watching over her shoulder as Phil took Cara by the hand an led her to the dance floor. I scowled in their direction as she leant her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

* * *

** Phil's POV **

Cara's head rested on my shoulder as we swayed to the slow music. Her arms were wrapped loosely around my neck and mine around her waist.

"Hey, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"He's here."

I went to pull away from the girl holding me close, but her arms tightened pulling me closer.

"Cara, you have to let me go so I can see."

"Are you honestly that blind?" She asked, looking up at me now.

"What?"

She pulled me down so our lips touched lightly at first, but then with more force. On her part at least. I was took stunned to do anything. There was my best friend kissing me! And here I was, kind of enjoying it. When she pulled away, she had the biggest smile plastered across her face.

"Damn, I've wanted to do that for so long!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around me.

"Uh, what was that? Is this some sort of weird jealousy thing?"

"What?"

I looked around to see if there was anyone looking, and sure enough, there was. Dan. Dan was staring at me over the shoulder of his date, a frown on his face. I smirked, then carried on scanning the crowd. Other than Dan no one was even slightly glancing in the direction of my best friend and I.

"No. You're such a fucking moron, Phil."

"Excuse me?"

"It's you. You're the person I was talking about. You're the fucking person I like."

My eye widened. "What? Since when?"

"A while now."

"Cara, I don't know what to say," I admitted. 

 "Just kiss me again."

She tightened her grip around my neck and placed her lips softly on mine. I just stood there like a pole, as she moved her mouth against mine. After a minute or so, I finally kissed back. She wiped her tongue against my bottom lip. I granted her access. Our tongues fought for dominance. It was hot, passionate and nothing like Dan and I's kisses. Dan. Crap. I softly pushed Cara away from me and scanned the hall. Where Dan and his date were, just his date stood. Dan had disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to pee." I leant down and placed a kiss on her hot cheek. "I'll be back in a minute."

I had a vague idea of where Dan would of been, so I headed for what we liked to call 'our bathroom'. Strictly speaking, it wasn't ours, but so much had happened between us in there it sort of just became our special place. I stood outside for a couple of seconds, listening in to make sure no one was in there with him. When I was sure there wasn't, I pushed open the heavy door. Dan was stood against the sinks, staring ahead into the mirror.

"Hey," I said, forcing the door closed behind me.

"You and your girlfriend looked cosy."

"I suppose. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Your date not putting out?"

"I said it's nothing, Dweeb."

"Don't call me that," I snapped.

Dan sighed. "Sorry." He looked up at me with a smile. "You look good by the way."

"You don't look so bad yourself, mister."

 "Thanks."

"Are we in here alone?"

"If we weren't would I of said that?"

I smirked. "Good."

I grabbed Dan's hand, and pulled him into a cubicle locking it shut behind us. I slammed Dan into the door then attacked his lips with my own.

* * *

** Dan's POV **

Phil had never kissed me with so much force and I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it. His hands were resting on either side of my head against the door, while mine were on his hips pulling him closer than I ever thought possible. He ground his crotch into mine, causing a moan to emit from my mouth. Phil clearly took advantage of that as he shoved his tongue in, massaging our tongues together. He pulled his mouth from mine, and began sucking on my neck. I cocked my head to the side allowing him more access. He ran his tongue over the sensitive area, I whimpered at the feeling trying so hard to be quiet.

"You're so easy." He chucked as he pulled away.

"Fuck you, Phil," I groaned, palming at my hard-on.

"Not right now, Daniel."

"You're such a tease."

"This is payback for leaving me all high and dry."

"That was weeks ago!" I complained.

"And I never got my revenge."

"You're a dick."

He brushed his fingers over my covered cock. "My girlfriend's waiting, I should go. You might want to sort out this though."

"What about you? You're just as erect," I pointed out. He just grinned.

"I'll see you around, Daniel."

He pulled me away from the door.

* * *

** Phil's POV **

When I got back to the overly decorated hall, Cara was stood against a wall two cups of drink in hand. I made my way over to her.

"You took your time," she said, handing me a cup.

"Yeah, sorry. Long queue."

"No worries. How do you feel?"

"I feel good."

"No. I mean about us." She pointed at herself, then to me.

I scratched the back of my neck. How did I feel? Cara had been my best friend for years, and I never once saw it coming that she might of felt more. How was I supposed to feel? It wasn't like a felt the same as such, but I couldn't hurt her. Then again, would leading her on hurt her more?

"I'm going to have to think about this, Cara. It's all so sudden. I legitimately had no idea you felt this way."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should of told you sooner, but I was scared."

"I'll have a long think about it. I'm kind of confused right now. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night, yeah?"

"Sure." She grinned up at me. "I bet I can win the dance competition!"

"Oh yeah? You have no rhythm, you'll lose for sure!"

"I can do better than you, Phil. No doubt about it."

"Oh yeah? Never going to happen."

"Let's go then."

Cara and I downed the last of our drinks, then raced to the dance floor.

* * *

"And the winner is... Cara!" The DJ announced.

Cara squealed and ran to the stage to collect her silly little medal. I couldn't help but think about how childish the entire thing was, I mean, that was a primary school prize. Cara rejoined me, giggling profusely.

"Oh my fucking God, it's hot in here," she whined.

"Shall we go get some air? You look like you're about to pass out."

"My legs hurt, can't we just stay here?"

I shook my head with a grin, then bent down in front of her. "Get on."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll give you a piggyback out there, you can't be that heavy."

"Are you for real? You don't do any sports, and you're the least active person I know. How on Earth do you think you can carry me?"

"Just get on, Cara."

I heard her sigh before she climbed clumsily onto my back. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, whilst mine held her legs in place. She giggled as I carried her out of the hot gym and out into the cool June air. I set her back down on the ground.

"All right, you're stronger than you look."

"There's so much you don't know about me."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She flicked her head up with a playful smirk across it.

My mind went straight to the bathroom not an hour ago, with Dan pinned against the door. Obviously, I couldn't say that, so I settled for a complete made up lie.

"Like the fact I lift heavy weights every day. Seriously, feel these guns." I flexed my almost non-existent muscles. Cara poked at them, then fanned her face.

"Oh Jesus, Phil. Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter!" She gushed, pretending to swoon.

"Tell me about it. I'm the epitome of manliness."

"Oh definitely."

"Don't mock me," I whined, pouting my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry. To me, Phil, you're the manliest man in the world."

I smirked. "You really think so?"

"Of course! Just look at you with your dark black hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin. Damn, boy."

"Wow, thank you."

"I love you," she blurted, her cheeks turning crimson.

"I-"

"Don't. I know you don't feel the same, that's pretty obvious." She looked down at the ground, avoiding my gaze.

"Cara, look at me." I put my hand under her chin and pulled her head up to face me. My own face was only centimetres from hers. "Yes, I can't say I love you back. Until tonight, I'd never actually thought of you as any thing more than a friend. But right here, right now, I want to kiss you. I don't know why, but I do."

"Then do it," she whispered. So I did. For the third time that night my lips connected with my best friend's. It was short, yet sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I kind of lost Phil's personality in this chapter, and I'm not sure how to fix that, I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to read a lot of gay smut to do this chapter, so I'm very sorry if it seems cliche and/or anatomically incorrect. As a teenage girl who has little to no sexual experience, this has been a very hard chapter to write.

** Phil's POV **

That night, I woke to continuous taps on my window. I groaned, ran my fingers through my hair then clambered out of bed.  _Who the hell is tapping on my window at three in the morning?_ I thought. I turned my main light on, and pulled my curtains aside partially. Dan was sat cross-legged on the grass, a small picnic basket in front of him. When he spotted me, he grinned and waved frantically. I shook my head with a smile.

After pulling my converse on, I joined Dan in my garden.

"You have sex hair," he said as I sat down.

"I have sleep hair. I was asleep. Why are you here?" I tried to sound angry, but the smile on my face wouldn't falter.

"I couldn't sleep. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought you'd still be awake."

"It's been a long night," I sighed, laying back and looking up at the stars.

"Tell me about it. Who knew stupid school dances could be so tiring?"

I hummed in agreement. I felt Dan's presence laying beside me, our arms brushing lightly. His skin was warm against my own cold skin. We laid there in a comfortable silence as the sun rose from behind clouds, and the bird started singing.

"I should go," Dan informed me, sitting up. "I don't want to worry my mum."

"Sure. Yeah."

"Thanks."

"What for?" I asked, standing up.

"I don't know. I just felt like it needed to be said." Dan and I folded the blanket we were on and placed it back into the picnic basket.

"See ya, Daniel."

"Soon?"

"As soon as you like."

"I can come back once I've been home?"

"Best not. Cara's coming round later, and I should probably get some sleep before that. Come round tomorrow." I grinned at him. "And where your suit."

"Only if you wear yours."

"Deal. See you tomorrow, Daniel."

"Bye."

I watched Dan walk away, swinging the basket back and forth. Once he was out of sight, I headed back into the house. My parents were sat at the table, drinking tea. I sat beside my dad.

"Morning, Philip. Tea?" My mother asked.

"Yes, please."

"What were you doing in the garden, son?"

"Dan came round late last night, we just sat in the garden."

"Was Dan alright?"

"Yeah. He just couldn't sleep." I shrugged my shoulders. My mum put a mug in front of me, then took a seat beside me.

"Got any plans for the day?" She questioned after taking a sip of her own tea.

"I was planning on getting a bit sleep, then Cara's coming round at two."

"Alright, well, your father and I won't be back till late tonight, so order yourself something."  _No surprise there,_  I thought to myself.

"Okay. Have fun."

* * *

"Phil?" Cara piped up. She was sat on the sofa beside me, trying her hardest to pick up the Chinese with some chopsticks. I couldn't help but think how adorable it was.

"Yeah?"

"Is this like, a date?"

After the dance, I knew this conversation was coming. And I'm going to be honest, I had no idea what to say. If Cara was my girlfriend, that would make me a cheater unless I stopped what was happening between Dan and I, but I didn't want to stop what was happening with Dan and I. It was fun, easy and simple.

"Maybe. I don't know. I still have thinking to do, Cara. You're my best friend, I just don't want to mess this up."

"We won't. We can just try this." She motioned between us. "And if it doesn't work out, we act like nothing happened. We go back to being friends."

"I don't think it's as easy as that."

"We've been friends for so long, we can make it work."

I took a deep breath, and ran my fingers through my hair. Cara was looking at me, her lip caught between her teeth.

"Fine. Let's give this a go."

Cara broke out into a huge toothy grin. "Yes!" She put her plate down on the coffee table, and launched herself into my arms. "I'm so fucking happy." She snuggled into my side, her head resting on my shoulder.

As we stayed like that for the rest of the evening, my mind kept going to Dan. I knew he already thought Cara and I were a couple, but it was all fake. Now, however, she really was. I wanted to keep hooking-up with Dan, but would my relationship with Cara wreck the fun of it? Would I feel the need to stop it all, tell Dan that I couldn't do it any more? Well, of course not. How could I?

* * *

** Dan's POV **

Sunday came around quick, and it was time to head out to Phil's. I was excited to see him, all dressed up in our suits like our own private dance away from the judging eyes of our peers.

"Dan? Why are you all dressed up?"

I spun round, a blush rising on my cheek. I'd never once mentioned Phil to my mum, he was my dirty (literally) little secret.

"I, uh- there's a photo shoot at school for people that didn't get their picture taken," I lamely lied, fiddling with my straightened fringe.

"Oh, all right. Want a lift?"

"Nah, I'll drive myself. Thanks though."

"Will you be back for dinner?"

"Possibly. I'm not sure. I might go out with some friends after."

"All right then. Have fun." My mum kissed my cheek, then headed out of my room.

* * *

I knocked feverishly on his front door, my other hand playing with the black tie that was hung loosely around my neck. Phil answered seconds later, in a suit that almost matched my own.

"Damn," he muttered, his eyes trailing down my body.

"Damn yourself. Can I come in?"

"I suppose." Phil stepped aside, and closed the door behind me. "Go to my room. I'll be there in a minute."

I ran up his stairs, and to his room. It was the same as I remembered it, Muse and Buffy posters littered the walls. I took a seat on the bed as I waited for Phil to come up. Phil walked into the room a little while later, a pizza in hand.

"Felt like I should probably feed you. You know, if you're hungry."

"Starving. I was so busy prettifying myself, I forgot lunch. Thanks."

"You prettified yourself? I didn't notice," he teased, smirking at me.

"What about you? Where's your glasses?"

"I got contacts. They're sexier."

I rolled my eyes, stood up and backed Phil against a wall. His hands found their way to my waist, holding me close. "I don't know, I find your glasses pretty damn sexy," I whispered into his ear. He shivered.

"Don't," he gasped, breathing out.

"Don't what?"

"Do that. Whisper. It freaks me out."

"What this?" I said, quietly.

"Daniel. The pizza is getting cold. Want to watch something?"

I sighed, but pulled myself away from him. "What about Buffy? It's your favourite after all."

"You remembered!" He cheered.

"How could I forget?" I motioned to all the posters.

"Oh, right." He chuckled.

Phil and I settled down on the floor of his room, not quite touching but close enough that if one of us reached for a piece of pizza or a sip of our drink, our arms brushed. I watched Phil more than the show. I watched how his eyes crinkled and his tongue poked out of his mouth when he laughed hard, I watched how he bit his lip when something exciting was happening. I rested my head on my hands, smiling at the adorable boy beside me. I took in his appearance for the first time since we'd been hanging out. The way his hair was always perfect on his forehead, the way his blue eyes sparkled when he was happy. His lips made him look like he was constantly pouting. I couldn't slow my beating heart as I stared at the boy in front of me.

"Dan, what's wrong?" He asked, frowning at me.

"Huh?" I ran my hands over my face.

"You were staring."

"Sorry. You have some pizza on your cheek, let me get it." I ran my thumb over some non-existent pizza.

"Oh. Thanks." He grinned at me. "Are you enjoying Buffy?"

"Uh, yeah. It's good."

"You're lying. Is it boring?"

"No. Honestly, Phil. It's great."

"We can do something more interesting?" Phil smirked, his hand trailing up my leg. That was all it took. Phil pulled my onto his lap, his hands resting under my shirt on my back. His mouth attacked my neck, causing me to moan loudly. He quickly paused the DVD.

"Please say your parents aren't here?" I breathed out.

"They're not, and they won't be back for hours," he replied, his breath hot on my neck.

"I want you."

"I'm right here, Daniel."

"I mean, I want all of you. Inside me."

Phil scoffed. "You mean, actual sex?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean." I grabbed the sides of Phil's face, making him look me dead in the eye. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk after."

Phil broke out into a grin. "Deal." He pulled the loose black tie over my head. "But, I want to go slow. It's going to be both of our first times, I don't want to rush anything."

"That's fine with me."

Phil sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he undid the buttons of my dress shirt, his eyes never left my own. I had to really control myself to make sure I didn't blow just by the sight of that. He pushed the shirt off of my shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, then his hands ran down my chest, leaving tingly feelings in their wake.

"You're beautiful, Daniel."

I was shocked to hear that, during sex we'd never been so intimate. We just got it over with, then left. I couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach at the words. He didn't give me time to reply though, as his mouth found one of my nipples and I threw my head back letting out a loud sigh of pleasure. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive area. My grip on his shoulders tightened, my nails digging in.

"Phil, can we -uh - move to the bed?"

"Sure."

I climbed off of Phil's lap, and laid down on his bed.

"Let's get these off," Phil said, grabbing at the front of my trousers. I hoisted my self up, and let him wiggle them down my legs. He discarded them to the floor with my shirt, tie and blazer, then stood back up. He turned his back to me, shaking his arse. Phil ripped open his shirt, dropped it to the floor then turned back.

"Are you giving me a strip tease?" I asked in disbelief.

"You bet I am." He grinned, slowly undoing his suit trousers. Phil dropped his trousers, then stepped out of them. He stood in front of me, in just his colourful boxers. I bit my lip as he slowly pulled them down, revealing his hard penis.

"Fuck, Phil." I rubbed my own hard-on through my boxers, as I watched him.

"Stop that, you'll cum on your own. I want to be the one to make you cum."

I nodded, removing my hand. Phil yanked my boxers down. His mouth instantly wrapped around my cock. I clenched my eyes shut. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, and swirled his tongue around. He used his mouth and hands to bring me to a mind-numbing orgasm. He swallowed ever last drop before pulling away, and licking his lips.

"Shit," I breathed out, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"There's more where that came from."

"Fuck me, Phil."

"In a minute. I need to prepare you. I don't want to hurt you."

Phil leant over to his bedside table, and pulled lube and a condom from the top drawer.

"Please, be quick. I want you inside me."

"Daniel, patience. If I go in right now, I'm going to hurt you. You need to be prepared first."

He squirted a fair amount of lube onto his fingers, and rubbed them together to warm it.

"Legs up," he demanded. I lifted my legs and butt high in the air, using his shoulders to steady myself. "You ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. Do it."

Phil slowly inserted one of his lube covered fingers into my arsehole, I whimpered with a mixture of pleasure and uncomfort.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his finger still.

"Uh-huh. Keep going."

Phil pumped one finger in and out until I begged for more. I was surprised I hadn't cummed just by the feeling of his fingers pumping into my arsehole.

"Am I stretched enough yet?"

"Almost. Be patience, Daniel."

"Just fuck me, please?" I begged, fucking myself on his fingers.

"Alright. Alright." Phil pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself over me. He kissed my lips softly. "I'll try and make this hurt as little as possible, okay?"

I nodded my head. Phil carefully slid the condom on his cock, and poured copious amounts of lube on, rubbed it a little before positioning the head against my hole.

"I'm going in." Phil's hands rested either side of my head, holding my legs up. As he slowly pushed in, my muscles tensed. "Fucking relax, Daniel."

"Sorry," I whimpered, taking a deep breath.

"Does it hurt?" Phil asked, not moving.

"No. It's good. Keep going." I wrapped my arms around Phil, pulling him closer to me. "Harder," I moaned, as he pushed into me agonizingly slow.

"I don't want to hurt you," he repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Please, thrust harder." And he did. I arched my back, as he hit my prostate.

"Fuck!" I screamed out, my nails dug into his back. "Phil! Oh my fuck!"

"You're loud," Phil breathed out.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise. It's hot."

We didn't say anything else after that. He thrust into me repeatedly, my nails scratched down his back as I screamed in ecstasy.

"I'm almost there, Dan," Phil moaned, his fingers curling into the pillow under my head.

"Faster, Phil! Fuck me faster!"

He picked up his pace, hitting my prostate every few seconds. He fucked into me hard and fast.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Like that! Yes!"

"I'm gonna cum!"

And just like that he shuddered slightly as his orgasm took over. I came at the same time, my cum covering our chests. Phil rolled off me, landing on the bed beside me, panting hard.

"Shit," he said, as he pulled the cum-filled condom off his cock.

"Tell me about it," I replied, fidgeting slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"A little sore, but I'll be okay. That was amazing."

"Yeah. I'll get you some tissue, hold on."

I watched Phil climb off the bed, and disappear out of his room. How he had the courage to walk out completely naked was beyond me. I slowly sat up, careful not to spill any of the rapidly cooling cum onto Phil's green bedsheets. I winced, although I'd begged for this, I wasn't for a second expecting to actually be sore after. Phil returned a few moments later, a cloth in hand. He sat down on the bed beside me, and wiped the cloth over my chest. He discarded the cloth into his bin, then sat back against the headboard.

"Be honest, did I hurt you?"

"No, Phil. It was great. It hurt a little at first, but once you got into a rhythm, it was pure pleasure."

"Thank God. I was terrified you were in pain."

I grinned at the sweaty, black haired boy beside me. "Are you saying my orgasm face looks like I'm in pain?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Definitely."

"That's just rude."

He just smiled at me. "Want to watch more Buffy?"

"Sure. Should we get dressed first?"

His blue eyes trailed down my naked body. "Just boxers. I like you like this."

"I thought you liked me in my suit."

"I do, but this is better."

"Fine."

* * *

** Phil's POV **

Dan and I settled back on the floor on pillows, to help Dan's aching butt. We were closer than we were before, our arms touched and our fingers were resting together, not holding each other's hands, but as well as. This time, it was obvious Dan was actually watching the show instead of watching me. He was fidgeting a lot, clearly trying to find the most comfortable way to sit after what had gone down a while before. I knew it was risky, in a sense that we were just friends with benefits, but I settled my head on his shoulder, actually interlinking our fingers together.

We stayed like that, my head resting on him and his head resting on mine. Our fingers intertwined together.

"I love you." My eyes widened, and my heart raced. I lifted my head and stared at the boy in front of me.

"You what?"

"I love you. I've been thinking it for a while, but after today, I know."

I stared at him, my lip between my teeth. I was shocked to say the least. My palms started to clam up, and my heart pounded uncomfortably in my chest.

"You love me too, right?"

"Dan..."

"You do, right?"

I couldn't lie to him. It wasn't fair. "No."

"What?" His face fell, and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I need to tell you something."

"I don't like that sound of that," Dan said, wiping the escaped tears from his cheeks.

"I've had a lot of fun these past few months, with you."

He smirked slightly. "Yeah?"

I let out a heavy sigh, a large frown spread across his face. "I don't think I can do this any more, Dan."

Dan bit my bottom lip, stopping it from trembling. "Why? What's wrong? Why now?"

"Yesterday, Cara and I had a long chat about, well us."

"Us? As in me and you, or you and her?"

"Me and her. She wants to get serious, and I don't want to hurt her."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You've been cheating on her with me for months, why the hell is it only now making you guilty?"

I rubbed his hands across his face. "It was fake."

Dan frowned. "What was fake?"

"Mine and Cara's relationship. That's why it didn't make me guilty. She wasn't really my girlfriend."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He screamed, jumping to his feet. "You're telling me this after you just took my fucking virginity?"

"Dan, I'm sorry. I feel awful."

"So you fucking should!" He yelled, his voice breaking from the sobs he was clearly trying to hold back. "I fucking hate you."

I stood up, and reached my hand out to Dan.

"Don't touch me. Don't you dare fucking touch me."

I put my hands up in surrender. "I really am sorry, Dan."

"Save it." Dan dressed himself. "Fuck you, Dweeb." With that, he stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

I flopped back against my bed, running my hands over my face. My heart was hurting. Not for me, but for what I'd done. If I had known before then that Dan loved me, I wouldn't of shagged him. I would of stopped what was going on between us. I honestly thought we had a no-strings attached sexual relationship. Dan's face was burnt into my head, the lip quiver and watery eyes. Despite everything that Dan had done to me, I hated seeing him like that. But most of all, I hated that I was the cause of that. I had to put it right.

I settled down on my bed. _Tomorrow, I would make things right. Tomorrow, I could at least try to clear my conscious._

* * *

** Dan's POV **

As soon as I got out of Phil's house, I broke down. Tears streaming down my face. I felt used, and broken. How could he do that to me? I sat down shakily on his doorstep, my head in my hands, sobbing quietly. I had never hated Phil more than I did in that moment. He acted like he cared, like he actually gave a shit about me. I thought he felt the same. I stupidly thought he actually felt the same way about me as I did him. It was ridiculous. Of course he didn't. I was just a quick fuck.

I peeled myself from the ground, and staggered home. I was thankful all the lights in the house were off. I unlocked the front door, then went and locked myself in my room, and cried myself to sleep on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my favourite chapter to write (with an exception of the smut) I felt like it ran smoothly. Happy reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Really horrible, homophobic words (I am sorry, it's a word I truly hate but it's for effect, okay?)  
> I hate this chapter more than I hate the entire story put together. I'm truly sorry for this monstrosity.

Dan's POV

I was dreading school the next day. I kept thinking that the moment I saw Phil I would burst into tears. Unfortunately for him, that was far from the truth. The minute he came into sight, I was filled with emotional rage. I wanted to make him pay for the way he'd handled everything the night before. I balled my fists up and stormed over to him. He was sitting alone on the grass, picking at it.

"Oi, loser!" I shouted. He didn't look up. Either he didn't know I was talking to him, or he was blatantly ignoring me, I wasn't having either. "Philip Lester! You fucking look at me now!"

His head shot up, his eyes wide. "Dan?"

"Who gave you the permission to call me by my name, Dweeb?"

I grabbed Phil by his collar and pulled him to his feet. By now, we'd gathered quite a crowd.

"What should I call then?" He asked, sounding almost bored.

"Don't answer me back."

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want from me? Money? To bruise me? Tell me what you want."

I was still holding him by his collar, his feet just barely touching the ground, yet he didn't look scared or even intimidated, just bored.

"How about both?"

"Go ahead." He looked me dead in the eye and lowered his voice. "I guess I deserve it."

I screwed my face up. "Don't fucking push me, dickhead."

"I'm not trying to push anything. If you're going to beat me up, get it over with. I have to meet Cara soon."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy in my grasp. "Are you trying to make me angry?" I hissed.

"No, Dan. I really do have to meet her though, I have something to tell her. So, please, beat me up or get your hands from my shirt and let me go."

"Hey look, Dan caught the nerd!"

I momentarily closed my eyes at the sound of Jace's voice from behind me.

"I was just finished with him actually." I dropped my hand from his collar, letting him fall to the ground. "He has nothing of interest."

Phil looked up at me through his sky blue eyes. I nodded ever to slightly, turned on my heel then walked away Jace following behind me complaining about how he didn't get to see the beat down.

* * *

**Phil's POV**

I watched as Dan walked away, and the crowd turned on their heels and left me alone on the grass. I had just seen many emotions pass over Dan's face, each different from the next. The one that hurt me the most though, was the look he gave me after he let me go. He'd given up, the feeling he'd been feeling evaporated and he just gave up. I pushed myself to my feet, brushing the grass and mud from my back. It was time to stop avoiding Cara and come clean with what I'd been doing. I pulled my phone from my trouser pocket, then opened her contact.

To Cara: Hey, where are you? I need to talk to you.

A few minutes of me staring at the screen of my iPhone, and she finally answered.

From Cara: Sounds important. Where are you, I'll come meet you x

To Cara: Our normal spot on the field, I'll be waiting.

I didn't wait for a reply, I just shoved my phone back then made my way to the part of the field Cara and I always sat. I could already see her walking towards me, a frown across her face.

"What's going on, Phil?" She asked when she reached me.

"I need to tell you something."

"I got that. Is this about Dan?"

"What?" I questioned, my eyes wide.

"Has he been bothering you again?"

I scoffed. "No. Well, yes, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"But it is about Dan?"

"Yeah. It's about him."

"What?"

I breathed out, hard and heavy. I had never been so scared to tell someone something. My heart pounded almost painfully in my chest, and despite it not being that hot out, sweat fell down my face.

"Phil, please tell me what the fuck is going on."

"I slept with him," I blurted out.

She narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I slept with Dan."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said."

"You don't seem angry."

Cara crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh I'm fuming. So fucking angry," she said, a large intimidating smile planted on her face.

"You don't look it."

She laughed humourlessly. "What do you want me to say, Philip? Congrats? I forgive you?"

The look Cara was holding scared me. It was like all emotion had seeped out, and left behind an empty shell.

"I- uh."

"Why? And more, how?"

"What do you mean 'how'?"

"How did it happen? And when?"

"Well, the same way as straight sex but, you know in the bum."

She scrunched her face in evident disgust. "That's not what I fucking meant. I meant how the fuck did he go from hating your guts to fucking you up the arse?"

"He didn't exactly do the screwing."

"Philip, I don't want to know the fucking details. When did it happen?"

"Yesterday," I whispered, avoiding her accusing gaze.

"Speak up."

"Yesterday. It happened yesterday."

Cara blinked slowly, then slapped me hard across the face. "You mean you fucking cheated on me?" She screamed, her face red.

"That's why I was telling you."

"I can't fucking believe it. You cheated on me with a guy who's been bullying you for years? How fucking humiliating."

"It's not like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I guess it is like that."

"How long have you guys been doing whatever you've been doing?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Yesterday was the first time we actually had sex though."

"You know, Phil, I thought you were one of the good ones. I stupidly thought you were the person who would sweep me off my feet. The person that would make me believe in love again. But you're exactly like the rest of them." She shook her head, her gaze dropping to the floor momentarily before she looked me dead in the eye again. "I hate you. Never contact me again," she said through teary eyes.

"Cara, I'm sorry."

"Don't, Phil. You're not sorry. You're just a lonely, little dick head. I really expected more from you."

I bit the inside of my cheek, as I watched her walk away. Although I wanted to, I had no right to cry. It was all my fault this had happened, I and I alone was to blame for my now ex-best friend crying. I shoved my hands in my pockets, then headed off down towards the school.

* * *

** Dan's POV **

I was sat on a bench with Jace and some of our other friends when I saw him. He was walking down the field, hands shoved into his pockets and gaze set on the floor. I nudged Jace.

"Hey, watch this."

I got up onto my feet and jogged forward, bumping straight into the black-haired beauty. He fell backwards, landing harshly on his back. "Watch it, faggot." I spat, towering over him.

"Excuse me?" He stared up at me, anger clearly burning through him.

"I said 'watch it, faggot'."

Phil pushed himself to his feet. "I'll give you once last chance to apologise, and walk away."

"Wow, who the fuck do you think you are?" I scoffed.

"I'm Phil Lester, and unless you apologise, I'll tell all your little friends what's been going down between us," he replied. I tried to read his expression, but it was difficult. If there was one thing I'd learnt about Phil over the past few weeks, it's that he's a closed book. He rarely lets his walls down, and honestly, I know why. After years of torturing I don't blame him for being so shut off from the real world.

"I'm not apologising for anything," I challenged, squinting my eyes at him slightly.

He shook his head. "Whatever." Phil turned on his heel, and began to walk away.

"I knew you were bluffing," I said.

* * *

** Phil's POV **

I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew what I was about to do was suicide, completely and utterly dangerous, but I couldn't stop myself. I breathed out, clenched my fists, then turned around my fist smashing Dan across the jaw. His friends, who were standing a few steps away, gasped and stalked forward to steady Dan as he stumbled backwards. He clutched his jaw.

"What the fuck?"

"Apologise." I didn't know what was going through my mind, after years of bullying I think I just lost it. I had never in my life felt so angry. I didn't know whether it was Dan's comment, or the build up of everything but I think I'd gone mad. I looked at Dan and his friends through murderous eyes.

"Punch him back, Dan!" Jace yelled.

"No. I'm done." This time, Dan turned to walk away, his hand rubbing at his jaw.

"Don't walk away from me, Daniel."

"Fuck off, Phil."

I clenched my fists tightly, my nails digging into my palms. He was not getting away that easy. I charged at him, hands held out in front of me, knocking him over. Dan fell face first into the grass. Jace, and the other apes grabbed at me, pulling me backwards. Jace's clenched fist was just inches from my face when Dan spoke up.

"Get off of him. This is my fight, I'll fight it myself." He brushed the loose pieces of grass from his trousers. His friends let go of my arms, then backed away. "Little Philip Lester is all grown up, finally fighting back. It's refreshing."

"I'm just sick of your harsh words."

"And apparently you're brave enough to actually punch me? Impressive."

I held Dan's gaze, his lips were pressed in a line, and his eyes held almost no emotion. Almost like he'd fully given up on feeling.

"Yeah. And you know what?" I spat.

"What?"

"It felt good, and I'd totally do it again."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Then he lunged at me, fist making contact with my cheek.

* * *

** Dan's POV **

One minute Phil and I were throwing punches at one another, the next, he had me pinned to the floor, his face hovering inches from mine.

"Don't fucking test me, Daniel. I may not look like much, but I could take you in a second."

_I know._

"You're a lot stronger than you look, but I could get you off in a second."

Phil raised his eyebrows, a small smirk playing on the lips I was not-so-subtly staring at.

"Then why aren't you?"

"I think we've both discovered I quite like being underneath you."

"Want to say that a bit louder?" He asked, his head cocking to the side.

"Not really," I replied.

Lying there, Phil hovering above me was sending me into dark, imaginative places. His beautiful lips were so close, just begging me to kiss them. _Don't do it, Dan_. My hand clutched his collar. _No, stop it_. I pulled him inches closer. _This is your last chance, Dan_. His lips were now brushing softly over mine. _Too fucking late_. Phil's lips pressed against mine, his hands tugging into the grass either sides of my head. If the crowd watching us was making noises of disgust, I couldn't hear. All I could hear in that moment, was the loud beating of my heart in my ears.

"I didn't see that coming," Phil said after he parted our lips.

"I'm not surprised," I answered, my fingers tracing over the already forming bruise around his eye.

"Wow, that hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. Don't apologise to me, Dan. I'm the one who's been a dick. To you, to Cara. What I've done is unforgivable."

"I forgive you. I don't want to keep hating you in public, Phil."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to be friends. Just friends. No strings attached. No sex, no games, just an amazing friendship."

"Why'd you kiss me then?"

"I like things to be final. That was the kiss that has finalised the friends with benefits agreement."

"Should I get off of you then?"

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

Phil's POV

I pushed myself to my feet, then held my hands out for Dan. He took it gratefully. I helped him to his feet.

"Dan, what the fuck was that?" Jace snarled.

"Guys, this is Phil. He's one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. For the past few weeks, we've had a little thing going on."

"Little thing?"

"We were what you'd refer as 'friends with benefits'. It has been a pretty spectacular past few weeks, but that's all over now. Guys, this here is Phil," he wrapped an arm over my shoulder. "And he is my just friend. If you want to stay friends with me, he's no longer a target."

"You're a fag?"

Dan pouted his bottom lip, eyes on the sky, clearly thinking about what he was to say next. "No. I'm attracted to girls, and guys. So, I guess I'm bisexual or something."

"Ew. I thought I'd seen you checking me out in the changing rooms."

Dan laughed. "Jace, I wouldn't check you out if you were the last person on earth."

"Why? I'm hot stuff."

"You're really not."

"Fuck you, man!" 

"You know what? I don't think I want to be friends with you guys any more, I'm done with all the negativity in my life. Peace out."

Dan grabbed my arm, pulling me away.

"Wait, Howell!"

Dan turned around on the spot, to be met with a fist. If it hadn't been for my tight grip on him, he would of fallen over.

"Trust me, we don't want you to be our friend. Faggots are not welcome."

"Whatever," Dan said, clutching his bleeding nose. "Let's go, Phil."

Dan and I headed off into the school. "We should get you cleaned up, that looks bad," I said.

"To our bathroom?"

"We're just friends now, it's just a school bathroom."

"Right."

"Oh, and Dan?"

"Yeah?"

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. "I do love you."

He rested his head against mine, I could feel the smile he was sporting. "As a friend thought, right?"

"Yeah. But I definitely love you."

"I love you too, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Finally after ten chapters of my worst fic yet, it's done.  
> If you did manage the entire thing (I don't blame those who didn't) thank you so much! It means a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and honestly, I hate it. I was really excited when I first started this, and now I'm not. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless.


End file.
